mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemony Gem
Lemony Gem, or Lemony Gems, is a female unicorn pony with a yellow coat, an aqua mane and tail with a streak of darker aqua, cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. She is not named in the show, but she is named "Lemony Gem" sometimes with a trademark symbol and "Lemony Gems" in different merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Development and design Lemony Gem shares her design and cutie mark with Amethyst Star and Diamond Mint, and she shares her design with Lyra Heartstrings. Her mane and tail style is the same as those of Rose and Silverspeed, and her tail style is the same as that of Royal Ribbon. Lemony Gem, along with Prim Posy and "Serena" and as well as "Tornado Bolt", Cotton Cloudy, "Princess Erroria", "Noi", Aura, Liza Doolots, "Dinky Doo", "Pinkie Feather", "Rainy Feather", "Mango Dash", and "Sweet Pop", was to appear in Friendship is Magic, part 2.AssetsLicensor.zip. Archived. Depiction in the series .]] Lemony Gem makes several appearances throughout the series as a background pony, usually wearing a pink saddle with a frilly skirt that obscures her cutie mark. Her first appearance is in The Ticket Master, outside the Golden Oak Library when Pinkie Pie reveals that Twilight Sparkle has tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. In Call of the Cutie, Lemony Gem attends Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera; she eats one of Apple Bloom's burnt cupcakes before immediately spitting it out. She is seen interacting with "Dinky Doo" later in the episode. She makes brief appearances in Green Isn't Your Color at Fluttershy's fashion shows. Lemony Gem makes several appearances in The Best Night Ever, attending the Grand Galloping Gala. In one shot during At the Gala, she appears as an Earth pony. Another shot later in the episode shows her cutie mark for the first time. In Sweet and Elite, Lemony Gem appears briefly during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) in a checkerboard shot with numerous other ponies. Lemony Gem appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 in the background alongside "Serena". In Canterlot Boutique, she appears very briefly during Rules of Rarity. Other depictions IDW comics Lemony Gems appears throughout the story neigh anything... She is shown to be one of Princess Cadance's friends during their time at Canterlot Academy. She, along with Diamond Rose, is also shown to be hopelessly infatuated with Buck Withers, the captain of the Academy polo team. Toward the end of Issue #11, when Buck asks Cadance to the Fall Formal Gala, Lemony Gems and Diamond Rose say yes for her, and Lemony Gems wonders if Buck has a brother. In , she appears on cover A in a Canterlot Academy hallway with Princess Cadance, Diamond Rose, Buck Withers, Shining Armor, Sprinkle Medley, and Cherry Berry. She also appears in the issue's story neigh anything Part 2: presentable in periwinkle, which gives her name as "Lemony Gems". Like in the prior issue, she and Diamond Rose express how lucky Cadance is to be going to the Fall Formal Gala with Buck Withers. When Cadance tells them she'd rather go to the Gala with Shining Armor, they agree to help her win his heart, if only because it means Buck will be available. At the end of the issue, when the story shifts back to the present day, Lemony Gems and Buck Withers are shown to be in a relationship. My Little Pony (mobile game) Lemony Gem is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "Lemony Gem is a go-getter and a stylish, self-assured sweetheart who's up for adventure! This rare-as-rubies Unicorn sure is a cut above the rest!" Merchandise A Playful Pony brushable of Lemony Gem is included in the Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon toy set, which is the origin of her name. The back of the toy set's packaging lists Lemony Gem's name with a trademark symbol and shows her mane and tail style as being the same as Rarity's. Lemony Gem also appears in Enterplay's collectible card game. A Gen Con Indy 2013 demo card and card α #55 C of Diamond Mint/Mint Jewelup respectively attribute to Lemony Gem the quotes, "If she makes that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear..." and, "If I hear that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear..." Card α #57 R of Lemony Gem lists her name with a trademark symbol and attributes to Mint Jewelup the quote "When life gives you lemons, you're probably better off somewhere else." Cards α #47 R and α #ƒ20 of Pinprick attribute to Lemony Gem the quote, "Hey, watch the horn! Popping balloons is one thing, but you could hurt somepony!" In the Canterlot Nights expansion set, Roseluck's card #79 U attributes to Roseluck and Lemony Gem the respective quotes "I'm braver than Lily and Daisy put together!" and "Honestly, that isn't saying much..." In the Crystal Games expansion set, card #100 U Fashion Upgrade attributes to Lemony Gem and Mint Jewelup the respective quotes "Wait, is that Rainbow Dash? Is she dressing in style?!" and "Don't be ridiculous, she NEVER dresses in style." In the Absolute Discord expansion set, card #18 U of Bessie attributes to Lemony Gem and Mint Jewelup the respective quotes "Is that a cow bathing in a lake of milk?" and "Yes, it seems to be... Wait, what were we doing again?" In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set, card #85 C of Junebug attributes to Mint Jewelup the quote "Junebug is such a dear, not even a sourpuss like Lemony Gem could get mad at her." In the Marks in Time expansion set, card #29 U of Party Filly attributes to Lemony Gem the quote "Remember that time she Pinned the Tail on Mint Jewelup? Priceless!" Quotes :'''Princess Cadance: Look at it this way... With Buck back on the market, one of you can have him. :Lemony Gem: ...Shining Armor it is! :Diamond Rose: We'll do everything we can to get you two together! :— ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #12 page 9 Gallery See also * * References pt:Lemony Gem ru:Лемони Гем Category:Background characters Category:Canterlot Academy students